The present invention relates to a book case magazine for book casing machine.
With a book case magazine of the type in common use, changing over to a different book case format can be carried out only at a relatively high cost, in terms of both labor and time, owing to the need to make manual adjustments to a large number of components. Thus, whenever a format change is carried out, the transport elements, which serve both to engage behind the book cases and to convey them away, must be individually set to the mid-regions of the two book covers. Each must also be adjusted, upwards or downwards, to suit the book case thickness. Furthermore, the transport elements must be aligned with the rear boundary of the magazine, and this rear boundary must itself be set to the book case height.
The components which form the two lateral boundaries of the magazine must be set to the book case width in question, the stop strips must be set, as the front boundary, and the support rollers, which are located below the stop strips, must be set so that there is a gap between them and the strips. When making this latter adjustment, it is necessary to ensure that the stop strips and support rollers are also aligned with the mid-regions of the two book covers.
The stop strips and support rollers form a through passage for the book case, which has to be adjustable in order to prevent two cases from ever being withdrawn at the same time. This requires that the stop strips be adjusted, upwards or downwards, to suit the book case thickness, the height of the through passage corresponding to approximately 11/2 times the thickness of the particular book cases which are to be picked off one by one.
The change-over operations that have just been described are performed manually, as has already been mentioned, and they are performed solely by trained personnel, which is obviously very time-consuming and expensive. Lastly, the impossibility of avoiding readjustments is a further disadvantage.
Book case magazines of this generic type employ relatively narrow transport elements, which invite the risk of failing to engage behind the book case, or of engaging behind it on one side only, this problem being attributable to sagging, which invariably occurs, and the more so when large-format cases are being handled. Malfunctions of this kind lead to stoppages, and consequently cause interruptions in production, which may be more than trivial.